Hidden Sapphire
by Neko-kitty83
Summary: Kai's having odd dreams about someone he's never seen in his life. He ignores them thinking its nothing, but what happens when the start coming true? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Nekokitty: That's right! Nekokitty's back! I've decided to make a second story, YAY!**

**Kai: …**

**Bryan: Wow, that's nice.**

**Rei: But, you're bad at multitasking Michelle. **

**Nekokitty: And?**

**Rei: …**

**Nekokitty: Anyways, I'm making a comic called Project D.C.K.A. and one of the characters is Corey Hitsumarou! He's the C. in D.C.K.A.**

**Corey: …Sup.**

**Nekokitty: HE'S SO CUUUTE!**

**Corey: …**

**Kai: Hmph, not cuter than me.**

**Tala: That's right! -glomps-**

**Zuna: COOOREY! **

**Corey: Zuna! -smiles-**

**Nekokitty: OKAY! CHAPTER ONE! CHOP CHOP!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nope nope nope.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Odd Vision and a Mysterious Blonde (I suck at Titles, sorry)  
**

The sun light the room through the curtains showing a blue-haired boy tossing and turning in his bed. Kai slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his temple.

"What the hell..."

Kai had been having peculiar dreams for the last two weeks and it was starting to get to him. They had been about a blonde haired boy in blue with a tail, and he was fighting alot of people at once, and losing. Kai went in the bathroom and splashed some water in his eyes now fully awake.

_'Who is this boy? Why is he in my head?"_

His thoughs were interrupted as his partner came into the room.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"No." Kai said bluntly.

"What? You had one of those crazy dreams again?"

"Shut up Tala."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get outside, everyone's waiting, we're going out for breakfast." Tala said as he walked back out the room and outside with the others.

* * *

"Here you go, thanks for coming." A waitress said he she handed everyone their food. 

"So..." Spencer started while cutting his pancakes. "How bout when we're done we say sup to Tyson and the others? We haven't seen them for a while now, not since the last tornament."

"Whatever." Tala said rolling his eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey." Kai said putting down his fork and standing up. "You guys can go on ahead, I'm gonna take a walk..." And with that, he walked out.

Tala stood up. "KAI WHAT THE HELL! Don't you leave us with the bi-" He was cut off by Bryan covering his mouth.

"Tala, people are watching, be quiet and just eat, well get him later..."

"Don't you think Kai's been acting weird lately?" Tala said stabbing his eggs with a bored expression on his face. "He's been really edgy for a while now...what's his problem? We barely talks to us now."

"Don't worry about it, Kai's independent." Spencer said placing a hand on Tala's shoulder. "Let him do his thing."

* * *

**Later at Night...**

"Hn..." Kai stared at the moon from atop the roof of the house. "I wonder if thses images are supposed to t-..." Kai couldn't help but stare at a little blue light that was flying in circles. "...The hell..." Kai got closer and just as he was about to grab it it flew out of his reach. "..."

Kai stood up as the light got bigger and flew into the air and scattered into the wind. "I must be seeing things...I need a doctor or s-AH!" Kai jumped as a hand found it's place on his shoulder. Kai couldn't hold back the shiver that went down his spine as an unfamiliar voice spoke softly into his ear.

"Don't worry, I'm real."

"Who...who are you?"

"Turn around."

Kai quickly whirled around, eyes widening at what he saw. "You..."

"That's right."

"You're the person...in my dreams..."

"Yeah, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face, Kai Hitwari, my name is Corey, Corey Hitsumarou." He bowed as he spoke.

"...N-nice to meet you...too..." Kai said slowly while watching a tail sway back and forth. "Is that...real?" Kai asked pointing at it.

"As real as the thunder flowing through my veins." Corey answered making sparks come out of his hand to prove his point. "I've come here for a reason." He said walking even closer as he pulled out a red object from his pocket. "I have something to give you."

"Like what."

"Here, take it, wear it at all times...trust me." Corey said handing Kai a red jewel with a silver chain connected to it. "It wi-" He paused looking at the ground.

"HEY KAI! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! YOU ALWAYS ARE! GET DOWN AND COME IN! NOW!" Spencer's voice filled the air. "A BAD STORM IS COMING, YOU'LL GET FRIED UP THERE!

"Wait a minute Spencer!"

"What are you doing up there!" Spencer said coming outside.

"Crap, Corey I'll talk to...you...la...ter..."

Corey had vanished into thin air, leaving him with only the object placed in his hand, the only proof that he was actually there.

"Kai come on!" Spencer yelled again pointing to clouds in the distance that were flashing blue with lightning, followed by a deep rumble.

"Hn..." Kai jumped down and walked into the house.

* * *

"Did you give it to him?" 

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. Now, did you tell him what it's for?"

"No, I was...interrupted."

"I need you to go back, tell him what he needs to know."

"But, my lord, his companions are around him too often, it's difficult to catch him alone."

"Okay then, you have 3 days, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Damn thunder, why does it have to be so loud!" 

"Be quiet Ian."

"Don't tell me what to do Spencer!"

"Aww, Ian's not afraid of a little thunder is he?" Bryan teased with a smirk on his face.

"N-no..."

"Hey!" Tala interrupted. "Where did Kai go!"

Bryan shrugged. "Who knows..."

Tala let out a frustrated sigh. "...Fine...whatever..."

* * *

"Three...two...one...let it rip!" 

Bryan and Spencer were training outside while Tala was practicing his moves elsewhere. Kai, on the one hand, was sitting under a tree doing WHAT you ask? Absolutly nothing. Eventually, Bryan emerged victorious. He looked over at Kai.

Hey Kai! Get your lazy ass up and battle me! Or are you SCARED?

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Me? Never." He walked over and prepared his blade for launch, not noticing a certain red jewel glow a crimson color in his pocket. "Let's go."

Bryan nodded with a cocky grin. "Three...two...one...let it rip!" He launched his blade into the large dish.

Kai launch his blade in unison, but while it was in mid-air, it turned completely red emitting a seering aura.

"What the! Dranzer!" He watched wide-eyed as his blade landed and effortlessly knocked Bryan's blade out of the dish and embedded it into a tree, burning it in the process. "Whoa..."

Bryan picked up his blade and stared at it. "How did you...what did you..."

"What the hell was that!" Tala said with his eyes wide with question.

"...I...I don't know how I did that...but it was cool."

Tala stomped his foot. "That's it! You've been hiding stuff and I'm gonna find out what!" He pushed Kai into a wall pinning him there. The force made the red jewel fall out of Kai's pocket a hit the ground, letting out a small spark of fire. "And what's THIS?" Tala picked it up eyeing it.

"Give it back." Kai glared dangerously.

"And if I don't."

"You'll be eating your food with a straw from now on."

"Oh I'm soooo scared."

"Yeah and you sh-..." Kai stared past Tala as a light blue light appeared before him yet again. He watched as it dissappered and was replaced by Corey. Tala, because of how quiet Corey was, hadn't noticed or sensed Corey's presence. "Uh..."

Corey put a hand on Tala's neck and watched as Tala suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. "..."

"What do you want now?" Kai said picking the jewel back up. "And why did you give me this?"

"That's what I've come here to tell you. Kai, that jewel is very important and is ment only for you." He paused and his eyes moved to his left. "Damnit..." He backed up frowning. "Later..." He dissappered.

"Hey Kai, there you are. Bryan said coming around the corner. "What are you doing in the back of the hou-" He saw Tala out cold on the ground. "What happened! What have you done!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who!"

"Exactly, why'd you beat Tala up? He only wanted to know why you've been acting so strange!" Bryan snapped picking Tala up."

"I didn't beat him up, he...fainted." Kai lied through his teeth.

"Yeah right."

"Look at him, does he have ANY scratches or bruises on his at all?"

"...Fine, I'll buy it, but I'm still watching you." He walked into the house carrying Tala.

Kai rubbed his temple, aggravated. "Why do I get the feeling the world is against me?"

* * *

"Don't worry Kai, I'm not against you...I'll always be right there...by your side. The light of my thunder keeping you warm and safe, forcing the darkness to stay at bay...Kai...

* * *

**Nekokitty: Well, there we are! Yay! Don't worry, I PROMISE to keep updating this AND Stolen Crimson as fast as I can. It's kinda hard for me to write long chapters, but if thats what you want, you got it!**

**Kai: What a dweeb.**

**Nekokitty: Shut the hell up, nobody asked you to say anything.**

**Corey: ...BALL.**

**Tala: What the hell? Corey are you stoned?**

**Corey: ...BARK.**

**Kai: Wow...he's...happy...**

**Corey: Yup! I get to be in a story now! Yay! **

**Nekokitty: -giggles- Whatever Corey you cute lil thing you...**

**Corey: -smiles-**

**Nekokitty: Please review! Do it for Corey!**

**Corey: Yeah! Please review, or I'll cry! -sniff-  
**

**Nekokitty: Aww... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nekokitty: Hello everybody! -waves- I'm sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 2! I promise to update Stolen Crimson as soon as I can!**

**Corey: -wags tail eating a cookie- **

**Nekokitty: AWWW…**

**Corey: …**

**Kai: -looks down- That little prick has put me out of business…**

**Bryan: -hits him- Hey, don't talk about him like that!**

**Corey: Yeah, don't be mean to me.**

**Kai: …Ouch.**

**Nekokitty: Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapter...and don't sue me cuzz all I have is dog poop...

* * *

Chapter 2: Kai...the Phoenix?**

"This day sucks...my friends think something's wrong with me and won't leave me alone, and now I have some freak in blue following me...nice...real nice..."

"So Kai...you think...I'm a freak?"

Kai whirled around to see a frowning Corey. "UH..."

"It's okay, no need to explain yourself."

"Okay I'm sorry."

"But, I DO need to explain something Kai...please, follow me..."

"Where are we go-AAAAH!"

Before Kai knew what was happening he was flying fast through the air like a jet with Corey holding tightly onto his arm.

"TALA WAS RIGHT! I REALLY AM CRAZY TO BE SEEING THIS!"

"Quiet, I don't want anyone to notice me..." He said flying into the clouds.

"Where are you taking me!"

"You'll see..."

* * *

"Uhhhn..." 

"Tala, you're awake! About time!"

"Yeah...whatever...w-where's Kai?"

"Gone somewhere."

"Oh damnit."

* * *

"We're here..." Corey said flying into a cave that looked like it had been man-made...very well man-made. "I'm about to show you something that might change you for life, I don't know what your reaction will be...this is your only chance, do you want to keep going...or will you go back home and continue about your business?" He asked landing. 

Kai smirked at him. "So...let me get this straight..." He cleared his throat. "You stalk me for I don't know HOW long...give me wierd items...make my friends think I'm crazy...and fly me out to the middle of nowhere, and THEN decide to ask me if I want to be involved?"

"Yup," Corey said nodding with an optomistic look on his face.

"Lets go, I'm in now."

"Good." Corey smiled walking further in.

* * *

"He is awakening the phoenix's powers..." 

"This is not good."

"Something must be done, now..."

"Kou, destroy Corey, and failure is not an option..."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Kai, stand on this." Corey said pointing to a red seal in the middle of the room. 

"Um...ok." He replied standing directly on top of it.

Corey placed his hands together making a sign, and then he began to chant in a different language.

Kai said nothing as he watched although there were many questions going through his mind. "..."

A smaller seal similar to the one Kai was standing appeared in front of Corey and started glowing blue.

Corey balled his right fist and then charged it with his energy. "Kishadoi-no-sani!" He punched the seal hard releasing the energy in his hand into it. "RIKOSANNI!" He looked up at Kai as the seal under him started glowing red and a aura came out of it flaring violently.

Kai's eyes widened as the aura came to him engulfing him. "Whats happening! What is this stu-AAAAH!" He screamed holding his head as crimson wings came from his back with sparks of fire coming from them, along with a long tail with a whole of feathers on the tip. "OMG!" He grew two small horns and got fangs.

Corey just watched as if it were TV.

"What...what am I..." Kai stared at himself in the small partly broken mirror in the corner of the abandoned room.

Corey turned his head. "You are not human Kai...this is your true form...you are the son of Lady Sinkori and Lord Raiku...

Kai said nothing.

"Your parents had me take you here when you were young...we left you in the hands of two gentle humans...from there we let you live a human life, we didn't want you to know of your true self until you were old enough...Unfortunatly, Red Claw has other plans...so I've come to get you now..." Corey stood with a serious look on his face. "Kai...you're in grave danger."

"How?"

"There is a group called Red Claw that is bent on evil...and right now Kai, you are their target."

"Me!" Kai blinked.

"Well I sure didn't studder!" Corey said slightly irritated. "This is serious! They're af-AAH!" Corey was cut off as a beam of yellow light hit him directly in the stomach knocking him to the wall. An unfamiliar voice sounded in the same area from whick the beam came from.

"Hitsumarou! Hand over the Phyian now!"

Corey stood with sparks coming from his body ready to fight. "Garland...I should have known he'd send you out to kill him...well you're not...over my dead body!"

Garland smirked. "That my friend, can be arranged..." And with that Garland charged at Corey fist at the ready.

"Tch." Corey side stepped grabbing Garland's shoulder and gave him a hard powerful knee to the stomach before kicking him back a good distance. "Kai, run to safety...I'll be fine, trust me..." He said without even turning to Kai and instead he dashed toward Garland while charging his hand with lightning. "You shall pay for resisting the wishes of Lord Raiku!" He yelled striking him directly in the chest stopping his heart due to the jolt of electricity that racked his body as he was hit.

Corey watched as the body fall dead, but sensed another presence. "Kai, lets go damnit!" He began running worried about what may happen if they stay there any longer.

Kai stared at the body. He had never seen anyone be killed in front of him like that...but he realized it was kinda his fault he saw it, Corey DID tell him to run away...

"C'mon!" Corey yelled still running.

"Yah..." He tore his eyes away from the body and ran beside Corey. "So what now...?"

"What else?" Corey smirked a little. "I'm taking you home!"

"I can walk."

"Your REAL home Kai!" He smiled panting.

"My...REAL home?" Kai blinked.

"I didn't studder!"

"Hn..."

**Nekokitty: Meow...sry, short chapter...and sry I've been gone soooo long, I was dry on ideas! T.T**

**Corey: Nya! People probably forgot all about my cute little face...**

**Zuna: You SUCK Nekokitty!**

**Nekokitty: -starts crying-**

** Rei: -sighs- Review...  
**


End file.
